


Two Months

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [16]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Elmer gives good advice, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Race fucking dies, albert is sad, albert moves on, elmer is sunshine child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: Race fucking dies and Elmer helps Albert move on.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies), Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Two Months

Albert ran his fingers over the rough fabric of Race's hat. It had been two months since he was soaked 'til he couldn't stand. Two months since Albert watched as his best friend's lifeless body was dragged out of the street. Two months since Albert had lost the one who made him whole. Two months since he watched his world crumble around him.

He could remember Race's loud ringing laugh, the way Race's eyes lit up when someone mentioned poker, the way he stole mischievous glances at his friend. He could practically hear Race convincing him to do something stupid, he could almost feel his bed dip with Race's weight.

Tears streamed down his face and landed on his best friend's cap that he was holding. He was shaking all over as he examined the hat. There was a bloodstain on the brim. A strangled sound emerged from Albert's mouth as he tried to suppress a sob.

It was back, the never ending nightmare that constantly replayed in his head. He was forced by himself to rewatch Race be murdered in front of him at every small reminder. He can't even go selling by Medda's theatre anymore, it's too much for him.

As he was breaking down, he felt soft arms wrap around him. Albert carefully glanced over at who it was. It was Elmer, the pure embodiment of sunshine himself. Albert melted into the smaller boy's arms and let himself break down. Elmer isn't Race, he never will be, but he'll still be a damn good friend.

"I miss 'im." Albert weakly admitted to the boy comforting him.

"I know ya miss 'im Al, and you'se not gonna heal right away. But, I betcha that it'll be easier over time."

"How?"

"Well, when ya love somebody, they never really go away. They always live on in your heart. So Racer isn't really gone, he's just in your heart now."

Albert carried Elmer's advice with him everywhere where he went. It definitely made things easier to handle.

When the one year mark came around, Albert was definitely ready to face things head on. He still hadn't fully accepted it, but he was ready to go back to the alley where it had happened.

He stood at the entryway and took a deep breath.

"It's just an alley. Nothin' bad 'bout that." He told himself.

He did manage to wander around the alley and sell in his old spot with Race, without breaking down and sobbing. A step in the right direction.

As he made his way back to the lodging house, he swore he could hear Race saying, "Good job Al. You did it."


End file.
